I Know All Along
by Grey Cho
Summary: Gadis itu mengetahui dalam diam. Dia tahu sejak lama. Dalam diam, dia mengamati. [AR]


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

GinSacchan

Sacchan's POV

For My Beloved Friend Meirin

 **I Know All Along**

Sebagai ninja, aku terbiasa mengendap-endap, berjalan di atap. Merunduk, menggerayangi papan, dan mengintip di sela langit-langit ruangan. Tukang intip? Tentu saja bukan! Aku hanyalah ninja yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Aku tak bermaksud mengintip pria berambut perak yang sedang menggosok gigi sembari memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam celana—entah untuk menggaruk apa. Aku bukan gadis mesum. Ketika pria itu membuka baju dan celana, aku berusaha menutup kedua mataku dengan jemari yang … yang sedikit direnggangkan. Sekali lagi, aku bukan pengintip! Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa tubuh Gintoki dipenuhi bekas luka. Kami saja yang para ninja memiliki bekas luka tak terlalu banyak. Latihan dan kehidupan yang kami jalani tak sesukar dugaan orang lain. Aku pernah melihat tubuh Katsura, sahabat Gintoki, dan tidak mendapati jejak luka apa pun. Tubuh pria androgini itu begitu mulus, tak heran penyamarannya tak pernah menuai kegagalan. Lantas, bagaimana dengan kehidupan Gintoki? Kenapa pria itu seakan menjalani kehidupan yang pelik, padahal lihat dirinya sekarang? Kerjanya hanya malas-malasan, duduk di kursi rotan sambil membaca komik.

Ketika keberadaan Gintoki raib dari kediamannya, untuk hari itu, aku tak mengikutinya. Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke atas _tatami_ , tepat di kamar sang samurai. Menengok ke kiri dan kanan, kupastikan, tak ada orang lain di sini selain aku. Yosh! Aku bisa menggeledah isi kamar Gintoki! Girangku dalam hati.

Aku membuka isi lemari pertama, kain-kain putih dan _fundoshi_ membuatku tak berkutik, aku menghirupnya berkali-kali, memasukkan satu ke dalam _obi_ -ku, sebelum membereskan sisanya. Wangi dalam Gintoki seperti wangi kapas. Aroma yang membuatku ingin terlelap andaikata aku melupakan misiku di sini. Tak tunggu waktu lama, aku mengacak isi lemari selanjutnya. Pakaian yang asing membuatku keheranan. Sejauh mata memandang, Gintoki hanya memiliki dua busana. Satu busana dengan banyak replica dan _yukata_ tidur berwarna biru. Namun, pakaian dengan armor yang kupegang rasanya tak pernah melekat di tubuh Gintoki. Jika mengenakan ini, dia pasti akan terlihat sangat gagah.

Suara seseorang menaiki tangga membuatku lekas membereskan pakaian tersebut ke dalam lemari dan bersembunyi kembali di langit-langit kamar. Aku akan menghabiskan sekian jam untuk mencari tahu busana tersebut!

* * *

Usai pencarian di perpustakaan yang memakan waktu sekian jam, aku berhasil menemukan foto-foto rekaman sejarah beberapa waktu lalu. Foto tersebut tampak buram, tapi masih membuatku mengenali kesamaan antara pakaian yang dikenakan seseorang di sana dan pakaian yang ada di lemari Gintoki. Selain sosok yang menyerupai Gintoki, aku bahkan menemukan beberapa sosok lain yang terlihat seperti teman-teman Gintoki, yang semangit meyakinkanku. Gintoki rupanya Shiroyasha. Orang yang dianggap pengkhianat karena mencoba mengalahkan _amanto_ , sekutu pemerintah di bumi ini.

Tak berapa lama, Shinsengumi menguak identitas Gintoki.

* * *

Bagiku, orang yang kuat selalu memiliki latar belakang yang penuh konflik. Hidup mereka berjalan dengan memeras darah dan keringat dari tubuh mereka sendiri. Aku selalu percaya, Gintoki tak luput dari teori itu. Karenanya, aku semakin sering mengikuti sang pria. Adakalanya, pria itu duduk di taman, memandang langit luas tanpa banyak bicara. Sirat matanya tampak sendu dan pikirannya melanglang buana entah ke mana. Masa lalukah? Aku tak punya kemampuan membaca pikira, jadi tak bisa menjawab secara pasti.

Ada saatnya Gintoki berbincang dengan Tatsuma. Mereka larut dalam nostalgia. Tatsuma baru berkenalan dengan Gintoki saat perang dimulai, bukan? Gintoki masih memasang tampang bodohnya saat bersama sang pria.

Ekspresi Gintoki baru tampak jujur ketika dia duduk berhadapan dengan Katsura. Pria berambut panjang yang tak bisa memabca situasi itu secara langka terlihat begitu serius. Aku mengutuk pembicaraan mereka yang dilakukan dengan suara pelan. Aku tak bisa mendengarkan percakapan keduanya dengan jelas sekalipun menempelkan telingaku ke langit-langit ruangan. Katsura dan Gintoki saling lempar senyuman, senyuman kesedihan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Katsura beranjak dari ruangan, dengan seruan yang sampai ke telingaku.

"Jika ada masalah, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku, Gintoki."

Kala itu, Gintoki terkekeh. Namun, dia mengangguk canggung.

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku berada di perpustakaan, tak lagi peduli beberapa orang mengataiku panda karena lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku semakin kentara. Aku meletakkan setumpuk buku di meja dan membacanya lekas-lekas. Konsentrasiku teralih ketika benda besar putih hilir-mudik di sisiku. Baru saja hendak melemparkan _kunai_ ke kepalanya, tanganku dicengkeram tangan seseorang. Ah, narasumber terpercaya. Kebetulan sekali. Bola mata milik sosok itu melacak sampul buku yang hendak kubaca. Dia tahu. Dia tahu bahwa aku tengah dilanda rasa penasaran perihal perang beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau penasaran dengan masa lalu Gintoki?" Dia bertanya, tepat sasaran.

Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menyembunyikan buku tersebut, menyembunyikan barang bukti sehingga hanya bisa merunduk pasrah. Aku tak dapat berkelit.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak soal Gin-san," aku diriku.

Katsura tertawa kecil. Dia duduk di sisiku, membiarkan penguin besarnya mengerjakan tugas merapikan lemari, ternyata mereka tengah kerja sambilan di perpustakaan ini. Pria itu tidak tampak konyol seperti biasanya, dia menceritakan setiap kejadian yang dia alami bersama Gintoki saat Gintoki masih aktif sebagai anggota Joui. Katsura lebih lama mengenal Gintoki, sama halnya dengan Takasugi. Mereka pernah belajar di bawah naungan guru yang sama, di tempat yang sama. Mereka pernah mengalami masa melakukan perjalanan singkat bersama.

Sampai akhirnya, mereka berpisah saat Gintoki harus memenggal kepala gurunya sendiri. Kisah yang tak masuk dalam buku sejarah. Itukah alasan Takasugi begitu membenci Gintoki sampai tega melukainya? Itukah alasan kenapa Kihetai gencar ingin menggulingkan pemerintah? Karena dendamkah?

Tanganku mengepal tanpa kusadari. Aku mengangguk sesekali dan memfokuskan pandangan pada sosok Katsura. Suara Katsura terkadang terdengar parau, seolah dia menahan tangis. Benar juga. Selama mengekori sosok Gintoki, aku tak pernah melihat Takasugi, Katsura, atau Gintoki menangis. Apakah air mata tiga serangkai itu telah mengering? Aku ingin tahu.

* * *

Gintoki tidak menyukai hari bersalju. Aku menyimpulkan. Setiap kali musim dingin tiba, pria itu akan lebih sensitif, lebih mudah marah, dan lebih banyak menghabiskan kue serta susu stroberi. Dia juga akan lebih terlihat merajuk, menutupi keresahan hatinya. Sedikit banyak, aku tahu bahwa hari bersalju mengingatkan Gintoki pada banyak kematian dan kesendirian, hari ketika dia diadopsi dan tinggal di kediaman dua lantai tersebut.

Pria bersyal itu meninggalkan kediaman dan bergerak menuju Yoshiwara. Gintoki akan bertemu wanita itukah? Wanita yang bahkan tak tahu apa pun soal masa lalu Gintoki.

Aku menggigit bibir. Kumunculkan sosokku di depan Gintoki. Dia mengusirku dan aku tetap bersikukuh melarangnya pergi ke sana. Kubentangkan tanganku.

"Gin-san, kali ini saja, biarkan aku menemanimu. Aku tahu masa lalumu. Aku tahu kenangan di musim dingin yang ingin kauhapus dari benakmu."

Dengan itu, Gintoki tak bergeming. Dia membiarkan aku berdiri di depannya sebelum kami menyambangi sebuah kedai. Malam itu, Gintoki tak banyak bicara. Dia membiarkanku menuangkan _sake_ untuknya. Mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri, aku merangkul tubuh Gintoki, membawanya kembali ke rumah.

Satu nama yang lolos dari bibir pria mabuk itu tak urung membuatku ingin menangis. Meski menyakitkan, sebenarnya Gintoki tak benar-benar berniat melupakan kenangan yang lalu. Dia hanya merasa terbebani, merasa bahwa kejadian itu adalah kesalahannya.

" _Sishou_."

* * *

Kali ini, aku melihat Gintoki memasang air muka terkejut, seolah dia merasa tak percaya pada mayat hidup di depannya. Di seberang kami, sosok Yoshida berdiri. Bahkan dari sekilas pandang saja, aku tahu, dia bukan Yoshida yang menjadi panutan Gintoki. Kami lantas lebih mengenalnya sebagai Utsuro. Gintoki menjadi lebih serius sejak saat itu. Aku bahkan lupa, kapan dia memasang tampang konyolnya. Raut kebosanan, raut guyon darinya, tak lagi kupandang. Digantikan tatapan yang sarat dengan kebencian dan kepiluan.

Korban demi korban berjatuhan. Setiap memandang jumlah bintang, aku bahkan penasaran, kapan giliranku tiba? Di medan pertempuran, taka da jaminan keselamatan bagi siapa pun. Kapan giliranku menjadi salah satu bintang di atas sana? ayah ibuku pernah menceritakan bahwa manusia yang mati akan menjadi bintang. Akankah aku salah satunya?

Tubuhku sering gemetar. Aku takut. Sejujurnya, aku ketakutan. Pertarungan kali ini tidak main-main, ceroboh dan siapa pun bisa mati. Shigeshige, Tama, Kintoki, dan Kyuubei. Harus berapa banyak lagi korban atas pertarungan ini? Harus berapa lagi orang yang ditumbalkan demi mengalahkan Utsuro? Aku mencoba menebak.

* * *

Aku duduk di atas ranting pohon, mengamati perjumpaan Gintoki dan Tsukuyo. Sebagian hatiku menjerit, aku ingin merusak perjumpaan tersebut. Namun, sebagian diriku mencegah. Perjumpaan mereka, mungkin menjadi perjumpaan terakhir. Gintoki mungkin ingin mengucapkan perpisahan dan mengungkapkan banyak hal pada Tsukuyo. Aku harus memakluminya. Aku harus mengerti.

Namun, kapan giliranku? Aku iri.

* * *

Gintoki menebang ranting yang kududuki, membuatku nyaris terjerembab ke tanah. Ketika memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku, aku dikejutkan dengan aroma kapas yang familiar. Tubuhku ditahan Gintoki meski sang pria menjatuhkannya juga kemudian. Ketika melihatku yang meringis, dia tertawa. Sosok yang belakangan ini kehilangan selera humornya kembali mengembangkan tawa. Betapa rindunya aku dengan suara _baritone_ ini.

Aku kira, Gintoki akan menolakku dan berkata bahwa dia akan memilih Tsukuyo atau memfokuskan akal dan hatinya untuk perang ini. Namun, aku salah besar. Alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu yang tak ingin kudengar, Gintoki mendekapku.

Dia berkata dengan tulus untuk pertamakalinya.

"Kau harus bertahan hidup. Jangan mati, Ayame."

Inikah yang dinamakan _out of character_ di dalam komik? Ketika salah satu tokohnya bersikap di luar kebiasaan? Akhirnya, hal ini terjadi juga di Gintama! Saat-saat Gintoki meluluhkan sikap tak pekanya dan memperlakukan wanita semestinya. … Rasanya, komik ini seperti akan segera tamat.

Kulepaskan dekapan Gintoki. Aku menunjukkan ibu jariku, pose yang sama ketika tokoh utama dari komik sebelah berjanji pada orang lain.

"Aku janji," ucapku.

Gintoki berbalik, arena masih menunggu kehadirannya. Ada banyak yang harus dia lakukan, menyelamatkan banyak orang. Sebelum tangan ini tak lagi bisa meraihnya, kuletakkan satu telapak tanganku di punggung Gintoki. Kudorong dia perlahan untuk melangkah maju.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau juga akan kembali hidup-hidup, Gin-san. Aku menunggumu."

Gintoki mengerling kepadaku. Namun, pria itu tak menjanjikan apa pun. Ketika sosoknya menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan, aku tak kuasa menahan isakan. Gintoki sadar, satu-satunya yang mampu menghentikan Utsuro hanya dia. Gintoki sadar, di antara orang lain, dialah yang paling tak pantas untuk kembali dengan selamat, setelah pengorbanan banyak orang.

Satu hal yang meleset dari perkiraan Gintoki adalah diriku. Hah! Memangnya aku akan semudah itu melepaskan Gintoki? Ketika pria itu dalam kesusahan, aku akan secepat kilat datang dan membantunya. Aku tak akan membiarkan Gintoki meninggalkanku. Tak akan. Aku tahu dan akan selalu tahu, bahwa diriku akan selalu mengikutimu ke mana pun. Jika kau memintaku untuk terus hidup, aku akan menyeretmu juga pada kehidupan dan seandainya kau mati mendahuluiku, aku akan mengikutimu.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 **(Grey Cho, 2017)**


End file.
